Under the mistletoe
by ruiiko
Summary: After what seemed like eternity, they finnally met once again. That's where the whole night started. And beileve me, it was a night to remember, for the both of them.


**Hay guys! Merry christmas! So, I watched Get rich or die tryin' the other day, and I'm listening to 50 cent's "Best friend", which inspired this. It wasn't going to be chritmasy, but that changed. So, here it is! Hope you like! Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>The young girl let out a peaceful sigh, as she walked along the snowy stone path of the park. The sky was grey, and snow fell to the ground. High pitched voices of children playing in the snow could be heard. It was cold out, but it felt refreshing. She could see her icy breath in front of her, as a sigh escaped her lips. It was the day before Christmas, and Giggles was taking a relaxing stroll in the park.<p>

Giggles loved this park. This was the park she and her best friend used to play at, when they were children. That was a long time ago. She was around the age of 5. Her friend was a year older than her. They were best friends, and always playing together. No body could separate the two. Every day, they would escape from their houses, and meet up at this park. It was close to their houses, so their parents didn't have a problem with the two being here. They would play all day, running around, chasing each other, or pushing each other on the swings.

Her best friend, Splendid, was always so kind to her. When she would fall from the jungle set, and she would start crying, Splendid would help her up, hug her, and comfort her. Splendid would always tell her when he grew up, he wanted to be a super hero. He was always doing good, helping people out when they needed it. He was patient, and loving. Unlike Giggles, here, who was always squirming around, and impatient. She didn't like sitting around, she had always wanted to be up and around, to play, to have fun.

When Splendid turned 7 he moved away, to live with his grandparents, for reasons Giggles never knew of. Some said it was because he was switching schools, some said it was because his parents were on bad terms, some said it was because his attitude changed drastically. But that couldn't be so! Splendid was so kind, his attitude couldn't have changed… Gigggles still remembered standing across from the car Splendid got into, her parents standing by her side. The car started up, and Splendid turned around in his seat. With a sad smile, he waved good bye to her. Giggles waved back to him, with desperation, saying "please don't go" in her eyes. The car pulled out, and Splendid continued to wave with the sad smile. Giggles broke away from her parents, and chased after the car, as if that would stop the driver from driving away. She continued to chase the car, until it was out of sight, and Giggles was out of breath, unable to breathe. She broke out into tears, and her parents coaxed her back into the house they lived in.

Now, Giggles was 15. She was in high school now, but it was winter break. Of course, she made new friends, like Petunia and Lammy, but she would feel lonely, even when she was with them. She never really forgot about Splendid. How could she? He was her best friend, and she always wanted to be around him. Giggles missed him dearly, but she knew that memories wouldn't bring him back. Giggles couldn't help but wonder, how was he doing? Was he getting good grades in school? Did he have any new friends? If they were to meet, would he still remember her? _'Probably not…' _Giggles let out a sigh, and shrugged. He would be 17 now. Wow, time really goes by quickly, doesn't it?

The girl shivered, and shoved her hands into her pink winter coat. It was getting colder. _'Maybe I should go home…?' _She wondered. She could curl up by the fire place, and sip some hot chocolate, and just relax. The idea was tempting. With a nod of her head, Giggles turned, and began to make her way back home.

"Excuse me!"

Giggles wasn't watching were she was going. She hadn't heard that shout, until it was to late. The young girl was slammed into the ground! "Oh, shoot, I'm so sorry!" Giggles looked up, to see a blue haired male, a red mask covering his eyes. He was very handsome. Giggles felt herself blushing. "It's fine…" She whispered. The male got up to his feet, and stretched out a hand. Giggles placed her hand on his, and the blue haired, masked male pulled her up. He didn't let go of her hand, however. He just stood there, looking into her eyes. Giggles felt her heart slamming against her rib cage.

'_W-what…? Why isn't he letting my hand go…?' _

A smile grew on his face, and his eyes brightened. "Giggles?" He asked.

Her heart felt like it would burst. How did he know he name…? Then again, if she looked closely at him, memories resurfaced. His hair was a nice shade of dark blue, and his eyes were blue, filled with joy as always. His hair was slightly ruffles, probably from the strong winter breeze. A smile never left his lips, and his skin was pale, and smooth looking. However, that red mask covering his eyes, made it hard to tell who he was.

"_When I grow up, I want to be like superman! I'll wear a mask, and a cape, and have super flying powers! I'll fly around town, and save everyone in trouble!" _

A high pitched, childish voice filled her memories.

"…Splendid…?"

His face lit up some more. "You still remember me? Oh, this is great, Giggles!" He grinned, and pulled her into a tight, suffocating hug. Giggles squirmed around in his embrace, her face against his chest. He was… warm, however. He gave of nice rays of heat, which warmed Giggles. As much as he did feel nice and warming, Giggles pulled away from the embrace, to look him in the eyes.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you moved away, to live with you're grandparents."

"You still remember that?" He had a surprised look on his face. He shrugged. "I'm here to spend the holidays with my mum." He grinned.

"Splendid!"

Another voice called for the blue haired boy, before Giggles could even respond. A blonde haired boy came running after Splendid. "Shoot! I thought I lost you!"

The blonde shook his head. "You'll never escape from me!" He laughed, and swooped for Splendid.

Splendid grinned, and began to run off. However, he waved to Giggles. "Bye-bye Giggles! Glad I got to see ya again! Hey, let's do something tonight!"

He was out of sight, as the blonde chased him. Giggles felt herself smiling. 'I'd like that, Splendid!" She called after him. He didn't reply, but Giggles was sure that he heard her. Yelling could be heard, as the two boys continued after each other.

* * *

><p>"Well, that sounds great, Giggles." Her mother said with a smile, and she scooped some mash potatoes on her plate, and took a seat on the opposite end of her daughter. Giggles grinned, as she poked her fork at the chicken on her plate. "Splendid said we should do something tonight! Can I go, mum, can I?" Giggles was practically bouncing in her seat.<p>

"Are you guys going to make babies?" Her rude little brother asked, with a snicker.

Giggles flushed. "N-no! Never! We're just going to hang out!" She yelled, slapping his arm.

"Giggles, please don't hit your brother." Her mother said with a dis-pleased look on her face. She then turned to Giggles brother. "Oliver, please don't be rude."

"So, can I?" Giggles returned to the subject of going out with Splendid. Her mother smiled.

"I don't see why not. As long as you're back by 11."

Giggles smiled widely. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, she had helped her mother do the dishes. She showered, and changed into some nicer clothes. Her favorite red bow, of course, white leggings, with a pink skirt that reached her knees, a lacy pink shirt, and boots. She wore a red and black striped coat, with a red scarf.<p>

Now, she was lounging on the sofa, looking out the window. She and Splendid never really worked out the details, but Splendid lived close to her. She hoped he didn't forget about going out tonight.

There was a knock at the door. Giggles' face brightened up, and she darted up from her seat, to the door, screaming, "I'll get it!" Fingers wrapped around the door handle, and she swung it open. Sure enough, Splendid was standing there, hands in his pockets, snow falling down to the ground behind him.

"Hey." He grinned, standing up straight.

"Hey." Giggles greeted, with a a giggle.

"Ready to go?" Splendid asked, extending a hand for the young girl to take. Without hesitation, Giggles placed her hand on his, and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So… what do you want to do?" Giggles asked, as they walked along the road of their neighbour hood. "We have till eleven."<p>

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"It's up to you!"

Splendid shook his head. "No way. I wanna do whatever it is you wanna do." He flashed her a grin.

Giggles tapped her lip, and shrugged. Sheepishly, she suggested, "…How about the park we used to always play in?"

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

><p>"So… Who was that guy that was chasing you earlier?" Giggles asked, as she sat on the swing set.<p>

"He was a friend, Cuddles. He lives around us. Appearently he just moved in. We met, when I was going for a walk, and became quick friends."

Giggles nodded, understanding.

"So, how have things been going, since I moved away?" Splendid asked.

"Eh. They went fine. But I really missed you." Giggles smiled lightly, blush forming on her cheeks.

"I missed you to…" Splendid mumbled, glancing away.

"It's to bad you're only here for the holidays." A sigh escaped Giggle's lips, as she looked down at her feet.

Splendid smiled sadly. "Yeah…"

The two were silent for a moment or two. After a while, Splendid spoke up. "But, hey, just be glad, I'll be here for two whole weeks! We can spend together, like we always used to."

A smile was brought to Giggles' face.

"I see that smile!" Splendid grinned, getting up from the swing set, jumping at the pink haired girl, tackling her off the swing set, to the cold snowy ground.

"Hey!" Giggles yelled, shoving the older male off of her.

"Smile some more!" Splendid laughed, starting to tickle her. She began to laugh, squirming around, trying to escape him. She tried keeping a straight face, but to no avail. She was just really ticklish! "S-stop it Splendid!" She yelled, in between laughs.

"No way!" He laughed, continuing the tickle fest. Giggles managed to push him off, and threw a snow ball at him, a playfull smirk on her face. Laughter still coming from her lips. She then ran off.

"Hey, come back here!" Splendid yelled, grabbing a hand full of snow, rolling it into a snow ball, before getting to his feet.

"you'll have to catch me first!" Giggles yelled, as she hid behind trees, preparing more snow balls to fire at her friend.

"I've got you!"

A screech emitted from Giggle's mouth, as Splendid poked his head out from the other end of the tree, tossing the snow ball at Giggles. Giggles threw her snow ball at Splendid, and ran off again.

This went on for a while. They just ran around the park, chasing each other, and throwing snow balls at each other. They hadn't even realised how much time they wasted, just running around, like children. It was nice though. Just like old times. Eventually, when the two were laying side by side, staring up at the dark skies, as snow fell, did Giggles realise this.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you're parents will be mad?" Splendid asked, as he ran die by side with Giggles. The park wasn't to far from Giggles' house, but it would still be considered a whiles of a walk.<p>

"I hope not!"

The two continued to run, in silence. The only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathes. Then, Splendid broke the silence.

"Hey, get on my back."

"What?"

"Do you wanna get home, without getting in trouble?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it!"

The two stopped. Hesitantly, Giggles climbed onto his back. Rolling his eyes, Splendid scooped her up, onto his back, and began to walk. Giggles' eyes widend. He was so fast! The one thing she realised the most, however, that he was warm. Really warm… Slowly, she closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Though, that didn't last long. Before she knew it, Splendid was kneeling down. They were standing on her front porch. Giggles smiled, still amazed at what just happened.

Carefully, Giggles got up to her feet. Splendid then stood up, and turned to face her. With a smile that never seemed to disapear, he said, "I hope you have a good Christmas, tomorrow."

"Thanks. I had a nice time, Splendid. I'm glad I got to see you again." Giggles said, and turned, wrapping her fingers around the door handle. She stopped, however, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, maybe we could do this again, sometime?" Splendid asked, sheepishly. Giggles smiled.

"I'd love to!"

The two smiled.

Giggles stopped again, seeing something in the corner of her eye. She looked up, and her face blazed with blush. There was a mistletoe, above their heads. Splendid noticed this to. Although he didn't blush, his gaze shifted around, nervously. And, without words, Giggles slowly inched closed to her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck. At the same time, Splendid wrapped his arms around her slender waist. They closed their eyes, and leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment, until Splendid tightened his grip around Giggles' waist, and Giggles tightened her grip around Splendid's neck. The kiss was soft, gentle. It was nice. The taste of each others lips, the warmth of their breathe, despite the cold weather. 'This must be, like, an early Christmas present, or something… I like it." Giggles couldn't help but think, and she smiled into the kiss. After a moment, the two with drew, though their grip on each other did not falter. Splendid opened his mouth to speak, but they were interrupted, as the door cracked open, and an angry mother stepped out.

"Hey!" She yelled.

With a gasp, the two quickly released each other, putting their hands behind their backs, not daring to look each other in they eye, as a rosy blush spread across each of their cheeks.

"It's 11:01, missy! You are _late_! Get in here, missy!" Giggles' mother grabbed her shoulder, pulling her inside. A wide smile stretched across her lips, however, as she watched Splendid wave to her, a playful smirk on his face, as he watched her being pulled inside, while he began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when Giggles was laying in bed, she squealed to herself, squeezing her stuffed rabbit tighter, curling into a ball. She could still feel his hot breathe against his lips. She pressed her finger against her lips, still feeling his touch. That, was probably the greatest "gift" she would over receive, out of all the gifts, she'd open tomorrow morning, at Christmas.<p>

She rolled over to her side, about to close her eyes, and get some sleep, when suddenly, her cell phone began to buzz. Raising a brow, Giggle's reached for it, wondering just who could be texting her at this time at night.

She flipped through her texts, and she swore her heart skipped a beat. She opened the text, and scanned through it. She felt herself smiling. It was a text from Splendid.

"_Yo! D'you know what time it is? Merry Christmas, Giggles! …I never really got the chance to say it, but, Giggles… you're my best friend. I want you around all the time. And… I love you."_

Giggles had to burry her face into her pillow, to prevent herself from screaming from joy. Her gaze shifted over to the clock. 12 in the morning. The start of a new day. It was Christmas day. Now, this was the greatest present, ever.


End file.
